Mirrors Combat Club
by H I Y U 0 K I
Summary: Kagamine Rinto: Captain Kagamine Len: Second Captain Kagamine Rin: Combat Girl Kagamine Lenka: Calculation Captain The Mirrors Combat Club is a school club which helps many people. For example: exterminating bad guys, figuring out mysteries, or helping the school envirnoment. These club members never thought about loving and romance. Are they going to stay like this forever?
1. Second Captain: Kagamine Len

"Oi, you're a cutie. Wanna come with me?"

"No you fucking loser, you smell like shit."

"He he, fury huh? My type, c'mon, it'll be fun" The man wrapped his arms around the blond girl. The girl fidgeted a little.

"Get away, son of a bitch, do you wanna die?" The blond gave to man a grim look.

"Very cute," the man leaned his face forward to kiss the blond girl. The girl flinched and closed her eyes.

"Oi, stupid old man," There was a boy standing behind the perverted man. The man laughed and let go of the girl.

"You trying to order me to get away from the prey that I just found? No way boy," The man faced the boy who was behind him.

"Nah, you can do anything to that flat board right there, but just get ready to be killed after that. Oh and shitty old man, you're blocking my way, I need to go to school." The boy tried to walk past the man, but the man blocked him.

"Did you just call me shitty?" The man looked furious. He grabbed the boy's collar.

"Yea, so what?" The boy replied calmly. The man raised an eyebrow. He swung his fist at the helpless boy, but then the old man can feel a great, BAM and his spine hurting so much that he can't move a muscle. "What the hell…." The man tried to speak.

"That was for blocking my way," the boy said coldly, "and _this_," The boy kicked the poor man on the ground in the stomach, "is for making me late." The boy walked away slowly. "Let's go, Rin," The boy gestured for the blond girl to come.

"I was waiting for a chance to punch him, you knew that I could ground that loser with one fist," Rin said in dismay.

"You like to take time, but I don't, understand? Rinto and Lenka's gonna be worried if we don't show up on time," The boy sighed and kept walking. The man was still on the floor trying to stand up.

"Wait brat!" The man managed to call, "Who the hell are you?" The boy turned around and looked at the man with a disgusted look on his face.

"Me? I am, Len Kagamine, the second captain in the Mirrors Club!"


	2. Student Council is Rinto

**Hi guys! I am so glad that you guys like my story, I thought it was crappy at first T_T. I will try updating every week possible! (If I have time or feel like it) Please keep supporting! Thank you!**

**PS. There will be some grammar error, I was to lazy to check the story LOL**

"Late!" Lenka whispered impatiently. She took out her calculator and started typing in numbers. "They are officially 2.678445623 minutes late!" She tapped the table restlessly.

"Lenka, you need to learn to stop taking out that calculator out twenty four seven…" Rinto took out a folder and started organizing the papers inside. "It's not their fault, plus they are coming in already. See?" Rinto nodded his head towards the door.

"Sorry! There was some difficulties on the way here!" Len breathed heavily while slamming the door open.

The Mirrors Combat Club was a club that helps out students who needs help with bullying, family issue, or friendship. They mostly help out on fighting or mystery solving though.

Lenka was the number one student in anything: Art, math, English, foreign language, history, science, acting, etc. Lenka attracts many boys in the class because of her timid personality and doll looking face. She also has a pretty good body.

Rinto, the annoying captain(Len's opinion), had short messy blond hair. The most attracting thing about him was his eye. His intelligence and great manner led him to be the student council president, class representative, and hall manager. He attracts many girls in his class Because of his handsome appearance and calm personality. He is often times called "Prince."

Rin is as flat as a board, even though she's in high school. She is pretty attractive for a girl, but her personality is not womanly _at all_. Most boys are afraid of her in class because of her tomboyish personality. She is Len's childhood friend and gets along with him pretty well because of their similar traits.

Len is the best fighter in the club. He likes to hangout. He skips half his classes sometimes. He is not the brainiest, but he is quite handsome. The girls in the class prefer silent and mysterious boys like Rinto though. Len doesn't care about girls liking or hating him. He just wants to help the world become a better place.

"Len-san, Rin-chan! Where have you been?" Lenka puffed up her cheeks. Len and Rin looked at each other and lowered their heads to apologize.

"This man was trying to hit on me when I was on my way here," Rin said calmly.

"What?!" Lenka exclaimed, "Those kind of people should die!" She slammed her fist into the palm of her hands.

"Lenka, you know what Rin is like. She can break a 36 years old wrestler's back just with one move." Len over exaggerated. Rin gave him a death look. Len backed off and stayed quiet.

"So, the school community," Rinto changed the subject. "It's becoming really messed up lately. I heard that there was a secret gang called the Phantom Slayers roaming around campus. Have any of you in the group _seen_ one of the gang members or encountered them?" Rinto looked around waiting for an answer.

"The guy that attacked me on the street _cannot_ be one of them, he was way to weak." Rin pointed out calmly. Rinto nodded his head and accepted Rin's comment. He looked at Len for his comment. Len looked around, not sure if he should answer or not.

"Well, that guy that attacked Rin was very weak so…. Yea…" Len smiled and tried hide himself from Rinto's sharp eyes. Rinto sighed and looked at Lenka.

"If the Phantom Slayers are roaming around the school campus then many students would probably seen them already, we should ask the students about the gang, but there is still the student council-" Lenka wasn't even done with her sentence then she got cut off by Rinto.

"Please, not the Student Government." Rinto sighed a deep long sigh. Len knew why Rinto hated the Student Government so much. They think they are smarter than us and always tell them to step aside and mind their own business so Len can see why, but Rinto hates them more than he does.

"But the student council is in charge of all the information on school campus and they know other information too," Lenka persisted. Rinto looked her in the eye for a dreadfully long time. Lenka stayed persistent and didn't back away. "Rinto-kun, I really want to help the school!" Lenka said optimistically. Rinto looked away.

"I'll think about it," He whispered. "So, how do you guys think of the Phantom Slayers? They seem very mysterious and we need way more help then going to the Student Government." Rinto looked at Lenka for a brief moment and looked away from her.

"Hai! Rin-sama has an idea!" Rin raised her hand and had a huge grin on her face. "We should pass posters around saying, "If you have seen the Phantom Slayers _TELL THE MIRROR COMBAT CLUB_ or else… We will throw into the ocean and feed you to the sharks!" Rin took a deep breath, "Finished."

"Rin-chan, I think that will make the students _afraid_ of us and not _grateful_ for us," Lenka tried to put a smile on her face. "I actually think that Rin-chan's idea is pretty bright," Lenka added. Rin, being complimented by the number one student in the whole school, smiled and acted all haughty and smart. "We can pass articles and post posters around the academy to remind the students about the Phantom Slayers," Lenka continued.

Rinto, satisfied by Lenka's statement, nodded his head. "Thank you Lenka-san and you too Rin-san. So have we all decided on what we are going to do to warn the students about the Phatom Slayers?"

Len, Lenka, and Rin looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright, I'm fine," Len stated.

"It's _my_ idea so _of course_," Rin said haughtily.

"Anything the captain says, I agree with Len-san and Rin-chan though." Lenka added later.

Rinto nodded. "Looks like we all have came to a conclusion for this huh?" Rinto said slowly. "Okay, meeting ends here, please return to your classes or any academic events that you have right now, thank you."

The club members all returned to their classrooms, but Len. "Hey Rinto," Len whispered to the silent captain. "Are you seriously going to consider grouping up with the Student Council?"

"Len, come here," Rinto gestured for Len to come closer. "Watch out for Assassinator01, she is the most dangerous and unfriendly in the Student Council."

"Assassinator01?" Len backed away. He has never heard of a person called Assassinator01 in their school. Who is that person? Is Assassinator01 the reason why Rinto is so persistent in not working with the Student Government?

*** information on Assassinator01 will be given in chapter 3***


	3. Miku Hatsune's Being Weird

**Hey guys! Once again, thank you for supporting this story. I am very, very happy-desu! ^_^ Hope you enjoy chapter 3! You shall fear Assassinator01! MUWAHAHAHA. Thank you!(I'll overload you guys with cliffhangers HAHAHA) I was kinda lazy 4 this chapter, forgive me. (I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID)**

Rin was frustrated. She was getting horrible grades in math, science, and English. She was not so smart so she is 100% sure that she cannot push her grade up. Len calls her a total idiot or flatty (which are both true), but she is trying her best! Rin didn't like the looks she was getting from the teachers because they were all; "I AM WATCHING YOU" looks. Well, at least she had Lenka with her.

"Rin Kagamine! How many _times_ do I have to _tell you_? This is in 5,000 years, _not_ 500 years, okay?" Mr. Kamui scolded. Rin lowered her head and cussed. She hated Mr. Kamui and History. History is so boring and too much memorizing to do.

"Mr. Gaku, There is too many zeroes in 5,000. I'd rather have it be 500," Rin can hear her classmates chattering. Anybody who gets Mr. Kamui mad will get into _very big_ trouble.

"Rin Kagamine you-" Mr. Kamui looked like he was about to punch Rin.

"Excuse me, Gakupo-sensei," A voice called out to Mr. Kamui. "I think there is no violence allowed… Uh… I mean! There _is_ no violence allowed school environment. Especially teachers hurting students… I, um, am just trying to, um, help school environment, please don't mind me…" The girl continued. Rin turned around to see who it was, it was Miku Hatsune, the vice student council president. She was a nice person, she loved the school environment and wants it to become a better place, she is also very cute, Rin liked her.

Gakupo came back to his senses and apologized to Rin for his doings. "I'm sorry Rin Kagamine, just remember next time, please." He turned around and went back to his lesson.

After class, Rin got back to her locker and prepared for math. She sighed. Math and History was her two least favorite subjects. Rin tried walking as slow as she could to the math classroom. Then Rin saw Miku. She thought she needed to thank her because if it weren't for her, she would've been in the principle's office.

"Miku~!" Rin called for Miku, "thank you for saving me from that horrible Eggplant teacher," Rin shivered.

"Yea, just watch out next time, Rin," Miku replied smoothly. "Rin, do you know where Rinto Kagamine-kun is?" Miku looked around as if something is going to happen no sooner or later. "I need to talk to him…" Miku whispered. Rin wondered what, Rinto never talks to student council except for special occasions.

"Nay, not yet though, we have another meeting at lunch." Rin grinned. Miku was strange today; she didn't talk as often and didn't smile. She seems calmer and the atmosphere around her is eerie…

"Rin, be aware of the school environment…" Just then, Rin noticed. Miku usually called her "Rin-san," not Rin.

"Wait! Miku!" Rin stopped Miku from walking away, "you're different today, how come?" Miku smiled a cold smile.

"No… I'm my normal self, I'm always like this, Rin-san…" Miku said coolly.

_ Yea, something is definitely wrong with Miku today_, Rin thought to herself.Rin fidgeted her fingers. "Miku, _why_ do you want to talk to our captain?" Rin spilled her question out on accident. Rin's heart seized.

"Rinto-kun is an interesting person, I like his attitude," Miku smiled slowly. "And I want to know more about Mirror Combat Club." Rin is starting to get nervous, it seems like Miku and her are trapped in their own little world together. She couldn't move, it was as if like a force so strong manipulated her and pinned her down.

"Miku… Who-" Rin didn't finish her sentence.

"Rin-san, watch out. Things are starting to get pretty serious around here," Miku smiled and slowly walked away. "Rin-san, do you know who I am?" Miku giggled.

"What do you mean?" Rin can feel her voice quivering.

"Never mind, you'll know sooner or later," Miku waved. "See you, maybe…"


	4. Green Haired Girl in Math Class

Hey guys! Sorry haven't updated for a long time. I promise next time I will not keep you waiting! And thanks once more for supporting this fanfic, I am deeply touched ;w;. I don't own Vocaloid.

Rin's math teacher was a nightmare. She was always like, "MATH IS" blah blah blah. "YOU WILL DO THIS" blah blah blah and etc. etc, it was _very _annoying. Ms. Megurine was strict, stick-up, and 'math for life'. No wonder she dated Mr. Kamui.

"Kagamine-chan, may you please solve problem number nine on page 156 for us?" Ms. Megurine stared at Rin with her usual stuck up face.

"Uhhhh…. 56?" Rin guessed. Ms. Megurine sighed and shook her head.

"Kagamine Rin, how many times do I have to tell you? PAY ATTENTION IN CLASS." Ms. Megurine sighed impatiently. Rin tapped her finger restlessly on her desk.

"Okay, okay," Rin groaned. She picked up her pencil and started jotting down the notes on the board. Ms. Megurine continued blabbering about math. Rin looked around for Lenka, because right now, only Lenka can rescue her.

"Lenkaaaaa~" Rin whispered, "Lenkaaaaa~" Rin looked around for her friend. "Where are you sitting~?" Rin turned around to see if Lenka was behind her. Instead of Lenka, she saw a girl she has never seen before. Her green hair choppy and uneven, a goggle wore like a headband pushing her messy hair out of her face.

"Excuse me? Are you looking at me?" The green haired girl said politely.

Rin stopped spacing out and realized that she was being a creep and staring at the green head.

"No! Um sorry!" Rin apologized.

"Nah, it's alright," The girl grinned, "Rin-chan, right?" Rin was shocked. She never met her and never seen her, but the green head knew her name?

"Yea?" Rin said unsurely.

"Good! I am bad at remembering names. I'm Gumi Megpoid, nice to meet ya!" Gumi pointed at herself. "Do you need help?" She asked.

"_YES_," Rin nodded. Gumi took out her math notes and gave it to Rin.

"I give you the notes, you eat with me at lunch, deal?" Gumi smiled. Rin wasn't very sure if she could trust this person, but she _really_ needed help on math so she accepted the notes and promised Gumi that she will eat lunch with her.


	5. Kagamine Omake!

Small Omake: Rin's chest

Len: Rin ia such a flatty, she is born a flatty

Rin: SHUT YOUR TRAP LEN, DO YOU WANNA DIE?

Lenka: W-wait guys! Fighting is not good!

Rin: Yea! Lenka-chan's right! Len, you should stop picking on me

Len: Well, it's true that you are as flat as a board!

Rin: Well yea? Let's see what Lenka thinks! Lenka, what do you think. Am I as flat as a board?

Lenka: …...

Rin: …...

Lenka: …...

Rin: Lenka?

Lenka: Don't worry Rin-chan! They will grow! I believe in miracles!

Rin: …That just helped… A LOT

Fin~


	6. Is Assassinator01 the Vice President?

**Hey~ Hey~! Lenka's time to narrate now! This time you will get a good hint of who the Assassinator01 is, but is it really her? Oooou! Read it, but I have some good idea in my head! (hint hint: Assassinator01 doesn't HAVE to be Miku) hehehe~… BTW I don't own Vocaloid.**

It was lunchtime while Lenka quickly took out her lunch money. Lenka felt sick, the teachers always made her late for lunch by praising her and complimenting her _a little too much_. The boys in her class are _always_ trying to hit on her and she didn't know what the hell she was going to freaking do. Lenka sighed and walked to the overflowing lunch line. She was at the very end of the line. She looked around hoping for _somebody_ to come and rescue her from this long line of people. Apparently, dreams _do _come true. Rin and another green haired girl were lining up right behind her.

"Rin-chan!" Lenka cried, "thank goodness! I thought I was going to be trapped in the horrible line for the rest of my life!"

"Lenka, you're over exaggerating," Rin laughed. She started to shift uneasily away from the green-headed girl standing next to her. Lenka recognized the green head right when the moment she got a close look of her. She was Gumi Megpoid, the general affairs of student council. Most people call her the "airhead."

"O-su!" Gumi saluted to Lenka. Lenka salutes back for no apparent reason. "Lenka Kagamine-chan right?" Gumi grinned, "nice to meet ya! Imma Gumi Megpoid!" Gumi had a weird talking style and Lenka thought was pretty interesting.

"A pleasure to meet you too, Gumi-san," Lenka smiled back.

"Woa, ain't you a pretty girl there!" Gumi laughed, "I like pretty girls, like Rin Kagamine-chan here," Rin sighed and mouthed, "help me." Lenka tried hard not to laugh.

"Well, shall we wait for the line to become shorter and then come back?" Lenka suggested. Rin nodded and Gumi seemed to have no objections so they sat down at the table close to them. Once they sat down, Lenka began searching for an interesting topic through her head.

"So…. Guys…. Who knows the square root of 1,560?" Lenka asked. Rin and Gumi looked at each other and stared at Lenka.

"46?" Gumi guessed.

"Let's just put it this way, Lenka. Only you know how to solve those kind of problems in less than five seconds" Rin said harshly. Lenka shriveled her shoulders up and blushed in embarrassment. There was silence for a long period of moment.

"Well, who likes their clubs or… er… School activ'ty they have r'ght now?" Gumi broke the silence.

"Well, the Mirrors Combat Club is quite amusing for me, it's very enjoyable and fascinating. There is also many friends of mine," Lenka answered properly. Rin didn't even bother answering.

"Well… Ah…. Imma in Stud'nt Government. The prez's hella strict and the vice prez's not like herself," Gumi scratched her head and replaced her orange goggles. "So ya know, I wanna make s'me new friends," Gumi smiled. Lenka felt kind of bad for Gumi. Rinto hated the student council and everybody in her school thinks that student council is stuck-up.

"Miku's acting weird?" Rin interrupted. "Yea, I feel you. She kept trash talking with me after History class about, "who she is" and all kinds of shit." Rin looked worried.

"Assassinator01," Gumi quivered mentioning the name. "The Miku we know is-"

"Hi!" Miku popped out of nowhere, "So, Megpoid-san, what are you telling them, Megpoid-san?" She closed up to Gumi. Gumi moved a little from left to right her face looking like she had just seen a ghost.

"M-Miku-chan…. Whaddap?" Gumi quivered. Shrinking smaller, smaller and smaller. Miku just smiled creepily.

"Lenka-san and Rin-san, please don't listen to her. She has been making up stories lately," Miku turned to them, giving them an evil smile. Lenka stayed calm and smiled back at Miku. Miku's smile faded away and she walked away.

"I knew Miku was some sort of creep!" Rin shivered. Lenka thought about Miku's actions. _Why did she act that strangely when Gumi started talking about her? Is she really Assassinator01? Who is Miku exactly? She didn't act like this before…_ Lenka thought for a moment until Rin tapped her on the shoulder.

"Lenka, the lunch line went down a little, wanna go get lunch now?" Rin asked unsurely. Lenka nodded and went to get some lunch with Rin. Lenka didn't offer her to come join them because of the freaked out look she is wearing on her face.

_Did Gumi and Miku planned this together? Or is Miku the only one that they needed to watch out for?_

~end of chapter 6~


	7. Miku Here Miku There Two Mikus?

**Hey, I am back! I wrote this chapter a few weeks before so I couldn't update a little quicker and all of you seemed curios who Assassinator was so…. Well, as usual. I don't own Vocaloid.**

Lenka was still thinking about Miku at lunchtime. She began to get prepared for her next class, which is Science. She took her textbooks and began heading towards her Science class.

"P-please stop!" She heard a girl cry out. Lenka quickly see what was going on.

"Oh c'mon!" She heard a boy, possibly from the 11th grade, say. "I know you wanna go out with me!" Lenka couldn't stand it and she jumped out to protect the girl.

"Excuse me," Lenka faced the boy. "This is not suppose to happen in school," She looked at the boy firmly. The boy grinned and stepped forward.

"You're pretty cute aren't-" He didn't even have time to finish his sentence, Lenka picked him up and threw him face first on the ground. Lenka wasn't good at combating, but at least she knows some karate skills.

"Are you alright?" Lenka stretched out for the weak girl. The girl had beautiful greenish blue hair, her black-framed glasses so big that it barely fits on her face. Her long hair ties up in pigtails, turquoise blue eyes sparkling. She looked like someone familiar.

"M-Miku?!" Lenka pointed in shock. _How the heck did she get here, she is not in the same science class as I am and, OMG, why is she wearing glasses, is it me, or the world is messed up? _Lenka's head was spinning with thoughts and confusions. "Y-you, Miku…. Hatsune?" The girl pushed up her crooked glasses and nodded shyly.

"Yes, I-I am Miku Hatsune…" She curled up into a ball.

"Did you see me at lunch?" Lenka asked the girl. The girl looked around and shook her head slowly. _How is this possible?_ Lenka thought. _Could there be two Miku Hatsune in our school?!_ Lenka questioned herself.

"Ah… Um… I am in the 10th grade A class…." Miku whispered. "I kind of got…. Lost…" Lenka sighed. _So, she's a grade higher than us_… _But she doesn't look like a 10__th__ grader…_

"The 10th grade A is in the second building. Just go out of this building, turn right and you will see a gateway. Cross the gate way then turn left is the building you're looking for." Lenka smiled.

"T-thank you…" The "Miku" slowly walked away.

"Wait!" Lenka walked up to her, "Do you know the other Miku in our grade? I mean, 9th grade?" The "Miku" flinched a little and fiddled with her fingers.

"Well, yes, but, I… Sort of… Know…. She…. Is…." She looked around in fear. "I-I-I am sorry, did she cause you trouble?"

"What do you-" Lenka was cut off by a dreadful scream. Where did it come from? Then she saw a bunch of students heading for the student council room…

_~What happened in the student council room? Why is there "another Miku" at Lenka's school? Things are just getting started~_


	8. She Admits!

**Yo again! I am going back to updating every Sunday or Monday. If I updated late, I am going to make it up with either an early update or an omake. So, in this chapter we know who the real Assassinator is, but there is still a lot of mysteries to figure out! Please enjoy! I don't own Vocaloid.**

Rinto didn't know what happened. All he remembered was Miku Hatsune pushing him off the chair. His head was spinning crazily and he couldn't keep his balance.

"Miku!" Kaito the president stood up angrily, "You didn't need to go that far!"

"This is shitty man!" Miku laughed, "Trying to convince me to lend you power? No way son of a bitch!" She ignored Kaito. The secretary, Piko Utatane, was helping Kaito calm Miku down, but both of them were ignored. "Hey, Rinto-kun," Miku leaned forward. "If you don't obey me, you know what's going to happen to your cute little Lenka-chan right?" Rinto glared at Miku furiously. He could feel warm, red liquid running down his head.

"Hatsune… If you _dare_ touch Lenka!" He grabbed Miku's shirt firmly and managed to stand up. Miku smirked and bursted out laughing.

"What can you do to me? I am stronger than any of you!" She giggled as Rinto gritted his teeth.

"Rinto-san!" Lenka shouted worrily, she had a girl looking like Miku with her.

"Lenka!" Rinto threw Miku on the floor and ran towards Lenka.

"Rinto-san, what happened? Miku-" Lenka was cut off by a scream.

"Mikuo!" The Miku looking girl shouted shyly. "Why did you do this?!" The other Miku sitting on the floor looked away.

"Huh?" Rinto asked confused. Why were there two Miku? Rinto couldn't speak.

"Miku? And Miku…o?" Lenka asked suspiciously, "Mikuo, you called her that right Miku-san?" Rinto was dumb shocked. He never faced this kind of situation. He knew that Miku was Assassinator01, but who is _this_ Miku?

"Lenka?" Rinto scratched his head, "Who is this?"

"Miku…. Apparently," Even Lenka sounded confused. Miku, the one supposed to be Assassinator, cracked out a laugh.

"Yea! I am the real Hatsune Miku, Assassinator01!" Miku stood up and grinned mischievously. "She, too, is Hatsune Miku, but not the Assassinator! NOTICE YOU IDIOTS!" The crazy Miku screamed while the others watched in horror.

"Hatsune, what do you mean?" Rinto faced the Assassinator01.

"I mean…. I AM THE HEAD OF THE PHANTOM SLAYERS YOU FUCKING BASTARDS,"

~_Hatsune Miku admitted that she was the head of the Phantom Slayers, but why did the other Miku call her "Mikuo"?~_


	9. Twenty Four Seven on Cellphone

**Hiyu: Ah… Ah… Okay! Hello human beings! I am Hiyu0ki and here are the characters in my fanfic!**

**Rin&Len: Hah….**

**Lenka&Rinto: Can you quit it?**

**Hiyu: What! It's the first time that you guys can actually talk in front of ever body =3= you should be grateful! XD**

**Rin: Can you at **_**least **_**make my chest a **_**little **_**bigger in your story?**

**Len: Nah~ I think Rin's just fine as Rin…. (flat chested chick)**

**Lenka: Alrighty everyone! Shall we get going!**

**Rinto: No comment…**

**Hiyu: I don't own Vocaloid!**

**All: Please enjoy!**

"You? The leader of the Phantom Slayers!?" Rinto exclaimed. The Phantom Slayers, the evil community terrorizing students and even adults. Rinto couldn't imagine Miku Hatsune, the vice president of the student council, being the leader of that horrible society!

"M-Miku-chan!" Lenka shouted unbelievably, "It must be a lie right? You aren't-"

"Shut the fuck up you nerd!" Miku stuck her tongue out at Lenka. Lenka backed up in surprise.

"Miku-chan, but you can't possibly be the leader of that horrible society!" Lenka insisted, tightening her fist.

"Well it was your _boyfriend_ who came to me to ask who I _really_ was," Miku laughed. Lenka was blushing hardly, her cheeks red as a cherry.

"R-Rinto-san is not my…. Boyfriend," Lenka said timidly.

"Who do you think you are? You're only a girl who attracts all the boys in class and flirts with them just to satisfy yourself. And poor Rinto Kagamine is still protective over you!" Lenka's face was reddening and reddening until tears was streaming down her cheeks. Seeing Lenka cry made Rinto furious. He slowly and angrily walked in between Miku Hatsune and Lenka.

"It has nothing to do with her Hatsune…" Rinto shielded Lenka from Miku.

"Aaaaw~" Assassinator01 mocked, "cute couples!" She laughed loudly, making fun of Lenka and Rinto.

"Hatsune, we can settle this calmly if you just stay quiet," Rinto said calmly. Miku looked at him with disgust.

"Go die you sicko…" Miku growled. She raised her fist and was about to swing Rinto in the face.

"Rinto-san!" He can hear Lenka scream. He didn't feel any pain. He slowly opened his eyes to see what was going on. The "other" Miku Hatsune was on blocking Assassinator01's fist with her own body.

"Mikuo! What happened to you? You can't do this!" The "other" Miku Hatsune said softly. Assassinator let out a sigh and lowered her fist.

"Miku… I can't go back so get out of the way. I am not the same anymore…" Her eyes soften. "I-"

"Why can't you?!" Miku Hatsune screamed heartbreakingly. "We were happy, very happy, but now… Ever since you met _that person_ everything went wrong. Come on, let's go back together m'kay?" She reached for Assassinator's face.

"Miku- you can't do that," Assassinator slapped her hand away from his face. "I am not your…." The imposter's voice cracked. "Your…." She tightened her fist. "Sorry" She swung her fist, hard, at the Miku protecting Rinto. Miku flinched, but didn't make a move.

_It's over_ Rinto thought, _I couldn't do anything_…. He stood up and tried to stop Assassinator01 from hurting Miku Hatsune, but he only heard something. It sounded like a cellphone ringtone. He looked closely trying to make clear what was happening. Lenka was on her feet, still a little wobbly. Rinto can see clearly now. There was a girl, on her orange cellphone texting someone. She was holding back Assassinator's fist while her other hand's on her cellphone.

"Eh… Ah…. This is lame, can you losers stop fighting?" The blond whipped her side ponytail away from her face. Her yellow eyes gleaming like the sunlight while she looked towards Rinto and grinned. "Yo little boy," she said as she closed her cellphone and stopped texting.

_~Who is the girl with her cellphone? Why did she stop Assassinator01 from punching the "other" Miku Hatsune? Who's side is she on?~_


	10. Shadow Twins

**Hiyu: Hi, this is Hiyu, hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! **

**Len: Tch, why do I have to do this?**

**Hiyu: For the readers okay Len?**

**Rin: Well, at least I still have some fans out there who doesn't mind if I have a flat chest or not…. *****sobs***

**Lenka: Shouldn't we get started?**

**Hiyu: Lenka-tan's right! I don't own Vocaloid by the way**

**Rinto: I can't stand these people anymore…**

Len ran with all his might. He heard that something went wrong in the Student Council room and he heard that Rinto and Lenka was there. He tried to get there as quick as possible.

"Sorry!" Len apologized as he bumped into a small girl. He kept running and didn't pay attention, but he noticed that he wasn't running forward. There was a \ hand holding him by the shoulder making him run in place. "Let go, you!" Len tried to brush the person's hand off his shoulder, but the person just gripped tighter and tighter. "What's wrong with you!" He turned around and saw a cute looking girl with short black hair, round golden eyes and ghostly white skin staring at him.

"You always apologize when you bump into a girl mister…" The girl smiled innocently. "Now please apologize _properly_," She gripped Len's shoulder a little harder.

"Let-" Len pulled away, but the girl was to strong so he couldn't do anything, "LET GO!" Len punched the girl in the shoulder. There was a long pause, and then the girl started giggling. The giggle broke into a laugh. Len stared at the girl and tried to back away from her. "I have no time to deal with you," Len slowly ran away from the girl. He turned around then he saw a longhaired boy with glimmering golden eyes right behind him.

"How dare you punch my baby sis, now she's all crazy and you have to pay for it," The boy's eyes were cold and soulless staring at him.

"And _now_ what's going on?" Len tried to look for an escape route.

"Can you please just listen to her and say sorry properly…. If you don't want to die…" The boy sighed. Len thought about it and turned to the girl behind him.

"I apologize," Len said reluctantly. The girl nodded and smiled.

"Good boy! I am Rui Kagene, nice to meet you. Do you want to become friends?" Len looked around, still confused. He saw the black haired boy nod at him, mouthing to him, _"Just say "yes" kay?"_ Len shrugged.

"Okay, sure….. I guess?" Len grinned. The girl squealed with joy.

"Another friend of mine, aren't you happy? Rei-nii!" Rui jumped up and down. Her smiling face was so cute. Len thought his heart might melt right this instant.

"Yea…" The boy named Rei nodded. He looked at Len, "I'm sorry my sister caused you so much trouble, you may go now…." Rei moved out of the way politely.

"Oi, you three," A girl called.

_Oh _now_ what?_ Len sighed.

"All of you are supposed to be in class… If anyone's going to the student council room, the principle will do something about it, go to class." The girl crossed her arms. Rei's face turned into a scowl and Rui stopped hopping and stared at the girl.

"Yes mam," Rei gestured for Rui to come, Rui followed and walked towards Rei. The siblings left, but there was something strange. They were staring at the girl with unpleasant looks on both of their faces when they left.

"Um…. My friends are at the S.C room so…." Len tried to get past the girl, but she was blocking him wherever he went.

"I said the principle will do something about that," The girl said impolitely. She was walking up to Len, a little to close to him. It made him feel uncomfortable. "Len Kagamine, I want you to com-" She reached for his arm, but Len was to fast for her.

"Well, sucks," Len ran away from the girl by jumping over the girl. "Bye," Len teased. He thought he got away, but there was something wrong, he was running in place not able to move an inch. "Wha-?!" Len struggled back and forth to get away from the girl, but he couldn't do anything. He can see and girl's hand up high in the air and SLAP. Len started to lose his consciousness. No sooner or later, he collapsed on the floor with nobody around to save him. "_Oh shit_"was the last thing Len could say before he fully lost his consciousness.

_~What happened to Len? Why did the girl slap him in the face? Who are the weird siblings?~_


	11. Kagamine Omake! 2

**Kagamine Omake~~~**

* * *

Len: Oh god, damn that bitch she SLAPPED me HARD in the FACE dude

Rin: Good thing she didn't kinda like...

Len: ...What are you thinking Rin?

Rin: Things you don't wanna know

Lenka: Like when you think you don't have homework, but when a friend of yours tell you that there is actually homework due?

Rin: Lenka, you're to innocent stay out of this

Rinto: Holy crap, you people are so noisy

Rui: Eheheheh! Can I play with you guys too~

Rin: I'm out

Lenka: I- I have some work to do so, bye~

Rinto: I... Um...

Len: Don't say you need to go to the bathroom

Rinto: I need to go to the bathroom

Len: Oh man... I think I'm out then-

Rui: * stares at Len creepily * Hmmm~?

Len: Oh God kill me now...


	12. Alliance?

** Hiyu: Well, things are things, Len just got bitch slapped by this girl**

** Len: I feel weak**

** Rin: MY CHEST IS STILL FLAT**

** Lenka: They'll grow Rin-chan! I promise!**

** Rinto: I feel so uneasy**

** Miku(o): Hey….. What about me? I am gonna get so many complaints that-**

** Hiyu: I don't own Vocaloid**

* * *

Len didn't know what was happening. He woke up in a room. He remembered he was skipping class and this bitch came up to him and slapped him in the face. She was pretty strong because she could knock Len out with just one slap.

"You're awake already?" He heard a woman say. He swiftly shifted his body into a combatting position. The girl had short, shoulder length brown hair with a possibly D cupped chest. She didn't seem harmful.

"Now, who are _you_?" Len asked.

"You can probably tell that you're kidnapped…" The girl groaned.

"WHAT THE," Len noticed that his feet was bound to the end of the bed and the collar of his shirt was undone. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME," he asked nervously.

"Nothing, I only undone the first two buttons of your shirt because you looked uncomfortable." The girl said calmly. Len sighed. He thought this woman had done something "young people shouldn't know about" to him.

"And why did you kidnap me?" Len asked again.

"I dunno, prez told me to," The girl rolled her eyes.

"You're in Student Council?" Len widened his eyes.

"Can't you tell?" She pointed at a pin that had a sign of the school logo on it pinned to her clothes.

"Is everyone in the S.C a pervert?" Len sighed.

"No, prez just have some weird tastes," The girl drank from her coffee.

"YOU MEAN HE'S-"

"No he is not a homo," The girl snapped, as if she read his mind.

"Okay, just, who are you?" Len fiddled with the ropes bounding him to the bed.

"Meiko, the treasurer of Student Council" Meiko replied, examining her coffee cup. "You're friends are in trouble."

"WHAT?" Len tried to stand up, but the ropes made him fall butt first onto the bed. Meiko said that so suddenly, Len doesn't even know what to say.

"Don't worry, one of our allies already went to save them," Meiko sat next to Len and looked into his eyes.

"Ally?" Len tilted his head. "Aren't you the fifth member in S.C though? According to the list…." Len remembered clearly that there was: Miku Hatsune, Kaito Shion, Piko Utatane, Gumi Megpoid, and Meiko in Student council and nobody else, but who is their ally?

"The Antizone Club…" Meiko answered, "We made alliance with them and the reason we kidnapped you is because we want you to become allies with us to defeat the Phantom Slayers…" Meiko's eyes were so sharp seemed to pierce through Len.

"AND do you think I want to become allies with you when you KIDNAPPED me?" Len rolled his eyes. Meiko laughed.

"You choose, if you wanna die then you'll not be allies with us," She added. Len scowled and let out a loud sigh.

"If I said yes, would you let me go?" Len smiled innocently. Meiko stared at him for a bit and sighed.

"Yes, but you just say yes to get out of here not really want to team up with us," She started flipping through folders, looking for something. She got out a folder with the number 01 written with red pen on it. "See for yourself," Meiko took out a cigarette and placed it between her teeth. "Want one? It's just mint flavored chocolate." Len shook his head a observed the folder closely.

_ Mikuo Hatsune:_

_Age: 14_

_Gender: Male_

_ Birthdate: August 31_

_ Blood type: O_

_ Family members:_

_- Miku Hatsune(elder sister, he looks exactly like her for odd reasons, lived together since parents death_

_- Saku Hatsune(father, died of stroke, not much known about him)_

_- Mikako Haruse/Hatsune(mother, committed suicide after Saku Hatsune's death leaving her children alone._

_Description: Mikuo Hatsune was feeble during his childhood. He was bullied a lot and he only had his sister, Miku Hatsune. They look surprisingly alike despite the fact that Miku is 2 years older than Mikuo. He was picked up my ? and started acting strange. He is now a formal member of the PHANTOM SLAYERS. We are not sure about his location He is currently disguised as his elder sister in this school. His elder sister doesn't know about this apparently._

"This is what we got for Miku- no, Mikuo Hatsune," Meiko stated once Len was finished reading.

"This…. This is not possible…. I spent almost a year with Miku, but she is actually a GUY?" Len said startlingly.

"It's not over yet, now read his sister's report," Meiko flipped the page and there was a profile of the real Miku Hatsune. Len was so stunned he couldn't open his mouth. This sibling looked exactly the same. Turquoise hair, big round blue eyes, and even their skin color was the exact same tone of color. The only difference was the length of their hair. Mikuo's hair was up to the nape of his neck, his bangs looking identical to Miku's bangs. Miku was long hair that is tied up in pigtails. Len read Miku's report carefully.

_Miku Hatsune:_

_Age: 16_

_Gender: Female_

_Birthdate: August 31_

_Blood type: O_

_Family members:_

_-Mikuo Hatsune(younger brother, she loves him and treated him as her treasure ever since her parents passed away)_

_- Saku Hatsune(father, died of stroke, not much known about him)_

_- Mikako Haruse/Hatsune(mother, committed suicide after Saku Hatsune's death leaving her children alone)_

_Description: She is Mikuo Hatsune's elder sister. Number one student in her grade. She cares deeply about her brother, Mikuo Hatsune. After Mikuo met with ? She began to see the difference in Mikuo's personality. Mikuo would come back home late and never talk to her about school. She never knew about Mikuo disguising as her or the fact that he had transferred into the same school she goes to. She only found out a few months after Mikuo joined student council._

"How could she not know that her own baby bro is at the same school as she is?" Len questioned.

"That's the problem, they are living all alone, but why doesn't she know about Miku transferring?" Meiko stared at Len.

"That person…. It's that person Mikuo met…." Len snapped his finger in realization. Meiko nodded.

"That person Mikuo met is probably the mastermind behind all this…" Meiko's eyes was serious.

"Is this why you want us to cooperate with you?" Len asked, looking Meiko in the eye. Meiko nodded once again, this time slowly.

"Would you?" She said.

"Nah, I guess we have to ask Rinto…." Len pointed at the ropes tying him down, "untie me first, then we'll get to business…"

* * *

**Hiyu: I have decided, we shall trash talk at the end of chapters too**

**Rin: I like trash talking XD**

**Hiyu: Rin feels me!**

**Rinto: You know, I am just not going to say anything**

**Hiyu: You just _said _something**

**Len: Being alone in a room with Meiko is sorta creepy(cuz she's a shotacon)**

**Meiko: Yes I am **

**All except Meiko: WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!?**


	13. The Student Council Room is a Mess

Hiyu: Welcome to chapter…. Uh…

Lenka: Hiyu… It's chapter 13

Rinto: I feel so useless in this chapter, dude, I'm like half dead

Rin: I AM THE QUEEN YOU PEOPLE! Wait… Is Miku(or Mikuo) a guy or a girl? This is from my perspective so I am kind of-

Rui: Boo~ teehee

Rei: Rui * sigh *

Hiyu: AHHHHHHH! RUI AND REI'S HERE. OKAY I DON'T OWN VOCALOID NOW START!

* * *

The moment Rin got to the student council room, all she saw was disaster. A table flipped, window glass shattered on the ground

"Prez!" Rin ran to Rinto, "Wha-" Rin stared in shock, she can see Miku, well the one in student council, fighting a blond haired girl on her cellphone. "What the hell is going on!" Rin whispered.

"R-Rin, you," Rinto whimpered. Lenka's forehead was soaked with blood and Rinto's right shoulder had a huge scar on it.

"Hey flatty," The blond called out, "get outta here," Her head knocked towards the door. Rin hated when people called her flatty so she refused to leave. Instead she joined the fight.

"No body DARES to call Rin-sama a FLATTY," She punched the blond in the face. R

"WHAT YOU BITCH," The blond punched back.

"YOU ARE THE BITCHY ONE," Rin dodged and kicked the blond in the stomach.

"I told you to leave," The blond cracked Rin's neck.

"Well I don't wanna leave," Rin bit the blond's arm. Miku was standing, ready to fight, but it seems like Miku is just waiting for one of them to stop the stupid fight and charge at her.

"You're all dumbasses!" Miku yelled, "Aren't supposed to be-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU PENNILESS DUMBASS," Rin and the blond girl shouted at the same time and both kicked Miku in the face. Miku punched both of them in the stomach. They stumbled backwards gasping for breath. Miku seemed exhausted, she was leaning against the tore up wall. Rin took a deep breath and punched Miku's face. Miku tried to fight back, but she stumbled backwards, tripping on her own leg.

"You fuc-" Miku was about to fight when the other Miku on the floor grabbed the Miku standing up's shirt.

"Mikuo….. Why do you- you know that your body can't-" She sobbed.

"Let go!" Miku, or Mikuo, tried to escape from Miku's grasp, but Miku's grasp was firm. "Lemme-!" Evil Miku's face looked painful. The blond grabbed a sharp metal ruler from the student council desk and charged at Miku who was standing.

"Wait- Hey you!" Rin chases after the blond girl to prevent her from hurting Miku.

"Sorry, Mikuo Hatsune, now be gone," She was ready to swing the metal ruler at Miku, but the window crashed. "What?!" The blond covered herself from the shattered glass cutting her skin.

"Gee, gee, Assassinator-san, you cause Rui and Rei so much trouble ehee~" A dark haired little girl laughed eerily. Her dark hair tied up by a white bow behind her head.

"How did they…" Rinto

"You know that Zeito-kun is going to be mad that you've shown your real identity to the enemy," A handsome boy with sorrowful eyes scolded. Miku's(or Mikuo) eyes widened.

"Rei… Rui…" She whispered unbelievably.

Neru's eyes widened. She gritted her teeth and her eyes narrowed. "KAGENE!" The blond forgot that she was about to attack Miku and aimed at the two mysterious kids.

"Ah? Ah heheheheh!" The girl laughed and pulled out a chainsaw, "Neru-tan~ long time no seen, ufu-ufufufufu uhuhuhu!" The girl jumped forward, she was so fast that Neru didn't even have time to dodge the attack. The chainsaw's irritating sound piercing through Rin's eardrums "Let's play again! I am so glad!" The girl named Rui gasped.

"Oi, blonde!" Rin rushed to help Neru, "Wha-" She could feel a great pressure in her upper body. Suddenly, blood was rapidly coming out her mouth and her eyes. She fell to the ground choking on her own blood.

"Rin!" Rinto stumbled and fell back down on his knees.

"If you interfere with Rui's fight, things will just get worse, Missy…" The boy stared soullessly down at Rin who was trying to stand up. "So be like those two there," Rei looked at Lenka and Rinto.

"You are such a nuisance…" The boy grabbed Rin's hair and stared into Rin's eyes. "You have beautiful eyes…" The boy's voice echoed in Rin's head, "Now I'll take them…. Find them in your dreams…. Now sleep…." Rei let go of Rin's head. Rin was feeling dizzy and unconscious. She could hear the insane laughs of Rui and the painful cry of Neru. Rinto was screaming her name telling her to come back to her senses. "L…. Len…." She managed to say.

"-in, Rin-, Rin!" Len shouted. Rin came back to her senses. The boy, Rei, was holding some sort of dagger aiming down at Rin's head. She managed to jump back, she stumbled and held her head. "Rin! You okay bud?" Len was kneeling down next to her.

"Lenka and Rinto's conditions are bad, they have some sort of puppet shaped symbol on their heads, no matter how hard, we couldn't wake them up!" Len looked at Rinto and Lenka with worried eyes.

"Not time for flirting Kagamine-kun," A girl with high heels walked to Len and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Time to get serious you two. This guy is the most dangerous person in PS," The girl stared, "He can kill without feelings and murder instantly, faster than a flash of light. Thank goodness he isn't like his sister…" The girl looked at the girl with her chainsaw, still chasing Neru.

"Kagamine-kun, go help that chick right there, I'll help your… Friend…?" Meiko pointed at Neru and the chainsaw girl. "And take those two useless friends of yours away…"

"Kay, got it, Meiko," Len was about to go help Neru, but Meiko grabbed onto his sleeve and coughed. "Sorry, sorry….. Meiko-neesan…." Len said reluctantly. Meiko nodded and let go of his sleeve.

"Rei! Rui! Don't interfere! I-" Miku said. Rin totally forgot about her… Oh wait, Rin thought, It's a guy…..

"Assassinator-sama, please stay out of this, you need to rest," Rei stared at Miku. She sat down obediently.

"Meiko-sama, long time no seen, the last time we met is in the hallway isn't it?" Rei's eyes were cold and deep.

"You call that long time no seen?" Meiko laughed.

"Allow me to hurt you please, I do not want to be scolded by Zeito-kun," He asked politely.

"Oi, oi, by hurt you mean kill don't you? In that case NO," Meiko took out a lighter and lightened it. "Oi, brat, even though you're a shota, I won't forgive you kay? Maybe I'll go easy on you though…" She took out a cigarette.

"You shouldn't go easy on me… You might lose your life if you do…" Rei prepared his dagger. Rin stood up and prepared to fight.

"Allow me to join," Rin said. Meiko didn't say anything. She only silently nodded.

* * *

**Hiyu: Rin-chama is badass XP**

**Rin: Uh-huh * high fives Hiyu ***

**Meiko: Shotas! * joins the group of idiots ***

**Len: You people * facepalms ***

**Rinto: I am done with all of you * walks away ***

**Lenka: Prez!**

*****note to readers: I am not going to update for two weeks(not including this week)(maybe) since it's X-mas and I WANT TO RELAX FOR GOD'S SAKE, don't complain(if you do I'll not update for SURE). I will update every day this week because I don't want you guys to hate me T T. Sorry, but writers need to relax too… Do you understand? :)**


	14. Soulless Eyes

**Hiyu: #swag**

**Len: Don't even think-**

**Rin: I am such a badass~ hehe**

**Rinto: …..Huh**

**Lenka: Anything new?**

**Hiyu: Let's get started if there is nothing new, I don't own vocaloid, guys.**

* * *

The fight started. Rei's movements were faster than thunder, Rin couldn't even calculate where he'd go next. A red dagger came flying towards Rin out of nowhere.

"Rin-chan!" Meiko light her cigarette and it exploded in front of Rei.

"What kind of cigarette is that?" Rin asked.

"There in gun powder prepared in the cigarette so when I light it, it will explode." Meiko steadied herself.

"Gun powdered…. Why do you bring that kind of stuff to school…." Rin scratched her head and straightened her ribbon. Meiko shrugged.

"I like gunpowders I guess," She said sarcastically.

"It's not over yet…" Rei, unharmed, walked out of the cloud of smoke, his face still expressionless.

"That's all you've got?" Rei raised his index finger. Rin noticed, his red dagger was covered with blood. At that moment, Meiko's body was covered with scars and wounds, blood splashing everywhere.

"What?! When?!" Rin said shockingly.

"You've gotten stronger huh?" Meiko coughed. Rin picked up a scissor from the destroyed student council desk and charged at Rei. Rei tried to dodge, but Rin cut his face and made a scar on his cheek. His eyes widened.

"Ah, ah…" He touched his blood covered scar. "This'll take a while to heal…" He said blankly. Rin attacked Rei once more, hoping to hit him this time, but he, as if he read her mind, moved out of the way which made Rin fall face first on the floor. Rin crawled up and flung towards Rei, this time aiming for his chest. Rei tried to dodge, but Rin flung her fist and punched Rei in the face. He stumbled backwards. He groaned and struggled for a couple of seconds before gaining his breath again.

"Ouch, huh?" Rin cracked her knuckles. Rei didn't reply, he only stared into Rin's eyes with his soulless eyes. Rin was uncomfortable looking at them. They were a pretty shade of gold, but his eyes seemed lonely and dark. Blood trickled down his chin from his mouth and he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Not bad…" Rei sighed. Now Rin was really mad. His attitude and his talking style made Rin so pissed, she could get a knife and kill him right this moment.

"Rin-chan move!" Meiko took her bomb-cigarette and threw it at Rei. Rei tied to run away from the explosion, but his movements weren't light enough to dodge it. He was sucked into the smoke and Rin thought he was dead. Who would survive from that thing? Rin thought to herself. "Rin-chan he's coming," Meiko picked Rin up and jumped up into air.

"WHAT THE FUUUUUUUU," Rin felt dizzy and covered her mouth to she would not bark. "Th-that's too high!" Rin tried to struggle out of Meiko's grasp, but Rei was right under them so she gave up. Meiko landed on the red leather couch that was half broken and jumped to where Len was.

"Meiko- Uh, I mean, Meiko-neesama!" Len called, " I hid Rinto and Lenka at a safe spot so…. " He wasn't looking at Meiko when he was talking. Len was mostly looking at Rin. Rin felt her cheeks warm up a bit.

"Len whaccha starin' at?" Rin scolded. Len turned around and blushed. She narrowed her eyes and wiggled out of Meiko's arms. Dusting off her skirt.

"Help Rin defeat this creeper here, I'll go heal those two friends of yours" Meiko ran off to where Rinto and Lenka was. Len was staring at Rin again.

"You okay, Rin?" Len scratched his head.

"None of your business…." Rin tried to cover her face from Len. "Go kill that cold looking boy," Rin pointed at Rei who was still holding his red dagger.

"Ready?" Len got in his fighting posture. Rin nodded and got ready to fight. Rei looked and kept inching towards them, prepared to fight.

"Rui…" Rei fearlessly walked past them. Oh NOW what?! That son of a bitch is treating us like fucking retards! Rin tightened her fist and jumped at Rei.

"SON OF A-" Rin tried to punch Rei, but he looked harshly at Rin which made her stop. Rei's eyes were like a slash of lightning piercing through her heart, eating her soul. Her legs felt numb and senseless. What was that? Rin trembled, It's just a fucking brat… but…. His eyes are so unnatural…

"Rin!" Len rushed beside her. "Rin…. RIN! Are you-" Rin punched him in the face.

"I'm alright, goddammit," She could feel her voice trembling.

"Rui, Assassinator-sama, we're wasting time with these people. They're not worth fighting with." Rei didn't even look back.

"Hai~ Onii-chan!" Rui jumped out of her fight and stood beside Rei.

"Hey! We're not done fighting yet!" Neru tried jumping towards Rui, but instead, she fell on top of a pile of messy files. "Shiiiiiit!" She yelled painfully.

"Assassinator-sama," Rei looked at Miku(o). Miku(o) reluctantly walked towards Rei and Rui and let out a long sigh.

"Shouldn't boss around your leader like that, Rei," Miku(o) said.

"If you want to be kicked in the ass by Zeito-kun then feel free to stay…" Rei answered coldly. Mikuo reluctantly walked towards Rei.

"Wait! Our fight isn't-" Neru stood up.

"Akita-san, I know that you want to avenge your father, but now is not the time. You are still too weak for us," Rei said in a calm voice. He turned around. "Come and fight us when you're ready, Mirrors Combat Club," That was the last sentence he said before vanishing out the window.

* * *

**Rin: Rin-chama is the best! * flails ***

**Len: * whispers * except for the fact that she's flat….**

**Rin: WHAT?!**

**Len: Uh-oh**

**Lenka: I feel so useless….. * sobs ***

**Rinto: I feel you, Lenka**

**Hiyu: Alright~ next chapter will come out tomorrow just like I promised you guys! **


	15. Lenka's Nightmare

**Hiyu: Okay! Just a slight warning peoples XD I used the idea in the song Promise of the Flowers by Rinto and Lenka(I love that song) as their past. I didn't make this up I GOT THE IDEA FROM A SONG so credit to the song XP**

**Lenka: T-This is embarrassing * blushes ***

**Rinto: Dude…. This, is not…..**

**Rin: I ship this! XD**

**Len: Hiyu doesn't own Vocaloid or any of the characters in it…..**

**Hiyu: THAT'S MY LINE **

* * *

_"Lenka, when you grow up, would you marry me?" The little boy smiled. Lenka blushed and smiled back._

_ "Of course! Because….. I….." Lenka reached out her pinky finger, "I…." She slowly pulled back. The happiness inside her was dying away slowly. "No… Just give me a little more time…." She ran into the darkness while she watched Rinto turn away from her, walking towards Rin. Who he loves now. Her wish can never come true._

"Lenka!" Len was tapping her face lightly, waking her up.

"Len…. kun…." She said breathlessly.

"Don't move yet! You're not fully healed," Len said worriedly. There was a big wound on her thigh, but bounded with bandages. She felt her forehead which had a bandage bound tightly around it.

"Wha-" Lenka flinched from the pain. "I thought we were in the S.C room…" She looked around realizing that this was the medical service room.

"Well… Long story…. You passed out during the fight between Mikuo- I mean… Assassinator01 and Neru Akita. The enemies are gone now though... You were severely injured as you can see," He gently touched Lenka's forehead.

"You brought me here, Len-kun?" Lenka said thankfully. "Thank you…" Len blushed and scratched his head.

"Yea…. no problemo!" Len gave Lenka a thumbs up. Lenka smiled as a response. She looked around trying to find Rin and Rinto.

"Where's the other two?" She asked curiously.

"They are with Meiko. Seems to be discussing problems with the repairing fee and, you know," Len sighed. Lenka nodded and looked down.

"Rinto-san is with Rin-chan right now…." She sighed sadly. What was she feeling inside her heart? It was a mix of pain and unsure feeling.

"Goddammit, we're in big trouble. Good thing the S.C is taking all the blame…" Len laughed.

"What?!" Lenka said angrily. "We can't let people take the blame when it's our fault from the very start!" She scolded Len. "Don't you be happy about that Len-kun! That's a lesson for you!" She puffed up her cheeks jokingly.

"Okay, okay Ms. Perfect," Len raised his hand, surrendering to Lenka. She rubbed her wound gently and frowned. He spun around in his chair and stopped again.

"When did I get injured?" Lenka asked, not remembering anything.

"I think you were fighting with Mikuo Hatsune and he kinda…. You know….. Slashed your head? You might not remember but I think it was because you tried to protect Rinto from Mikuo….." Len crossed his arms. Lenka felt her heart beat faster.

"Prez is not that weak! He doesn't need me to protect him!" Lenka joked.

"Meh," He giggled. Lenka was laughing when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Lenka said, smiling. The door opened, standing in front of her was her mother, Leinka Kagamine.

"Lenka!" Her mother violently pushed Len out of the way. "What has this idiotic school done to you!" Leinka's voice was filled with worry.

"Dear mother, I'm alright, it's just-" Lenka's statement was cut off my her mother.

"I knew I should've sent you to the Bluestars' Ladies Academy!" Leinka scolded herself. She eyed Len and made a ferocious look.

"It's you," Leinka scolded.

"Mother- No-!" Lenka tried to stand up, but the pain in her thigh was preventing her to stand up. "Mother! It has nothing to do with him, I'm serious!" She tried to convince her mother.

"All because of your stupid club! You injured Lenka, you know how dear she is to me?" Leinka grabbed Len's collar tightly. Her mother's eyes were filled with anger. Len tried to break free.

"Mother! Stop! It's my fault that I wasn't careful I…." Lenka tried to convince her mother, but Leinka wasn't even listening.

"Gah! Hey woman, you-" Len gasped for air. As he tried to struggle out of Lenka's mother's grip. Lenka's mother only grasped tighter onto Len's neck.

"Mother! Stop, please!" Lenka pleaded. "It's not his fault! You can punish me however you like, but can you-"

"Stay out of this Lenka!" Her mother tightened her grip and lift Len off the ground. "Young man… How dare you hurt my precious daughter… You are gonna pay or this!" Her mother grasped Len's throat a little tighter.

"Mother!" Lenka sobbed. "Stop! You'll kill him!" Her heart was pumping hard, Lenka got really nervous. Her mother can actually kill Len just by choking him that hard.

"Kuh- DUDE..." Len was struggling to break free. His voice sounded desperate. His eyes were watery and he was exhaling every second. His face turned purple. Lenka was crying while screaming for her mother to stop choking Len.

"Stop!" A man rushed in and pushed Leinka away from Len. Len gasped, coughed and gasped for air desperately. He held his throat and rubbed it gently while he coughed violently. "Hurting our students is not fine Mrs. Kagamine…" The man pushed up his glasses. "If you have something that you think is unfair or disagree with the school, come and find me please."

"Principle Hiyama…" Lenka sobbed in fear. Leinka cussed silently and grabbed Lenka's wrist.

"Let's go Lenka, we don't need this…" Her mother carried her off the bed and walked out of the medical room.

"Mother! No!" Lenka struggled, "I wanna stay! Please! Mom!" Lenka sobbed loudly like a baby while the other students stared in shock.

"You will be transferring schools, Lenka, I've been debating, but now you're injured that badly we have to leave this unjust school." Her mother said blankly as Lenka calmed down. Her heart felt tight and uneasy. Her tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Mother… I like it here…." Lenka wiped her tears away from her eyes. Leinka didn't say anything. She carried her daughter all the way back home without talking or comforting her.

* * *

**Hiyu: * whistle * Your mommy really loves ya Lenka-chan….**

**Rin: Poor Lenka * sobs ***

**Len: DUDE I ALMOST GOT KILLED**

**Rinto: * whispers * isn't that a good thing?**

**Len: I heard that…**

**Hiyu: Well, well, tomorrow will be the last day I will be updating before I AM OFF TO BREAK * happily screams ***

**Len: You know they are gonna hate you so much?**

**Rin: I think they already hate you**

**Hiyu: Hey… I will still update(probably) if I don't get any complaints so they better not complain or else IMMA NOT UPDATING FOR TWO WEEKS FOR SURE**

**Rinto: Oh my motherfucking…**

**Lenka: Ohoho sorry everybody, Hiyu is in a really weird mood(it can possibly be from the sugar she ate today), she doesn't mean to hurt you guys… She is actually a really nice person so please forgive her.**

**All except Hiyu: Sorry everyone!**

**(seriously though, I love you guys! Wait for me! I will try to update over the two weeks!) **


	16. Lenka's Friend

**Hiyu: Hi guys~**

**Lenka: Hiyu-san, don't embarrass me... ****_please_**

**Len: OKAY OKAY, we're starting, I don't wanna trash talk anymore**

**Hiyu: EH!~ I like trash talking though * sulks ***

**Rin: Hiyu doesn't own Vocaloid**

* * *

Lenka missed three weeks of class before convincing her mother to let her come to school just for the last two weeks left before she transfers.

"Lenka-chan!" She heard Neru Akita calling. She waved shyly as an answer to Neru's call. Neru was badly injured also, a broken knee and twisted wrist, but her mother didn't make a big fuss about it.

"Lenka!" Rin grasped Lenka's hands, "you look so sad, what's wrong?" Rin asked worriedly.

"Nothing, you don't need to worry about it… Rin-chan…" Lenka sighed. Rin was optimistic, she squeezed Lenka's hand close to her chest.

"Tell me… Something's going on with you and I don't like you like this, Lenka…" She smiled. Lenka looked away. If she told Rin, Rin would probably go and beat Lenka's mother up.

"It's just some family issues," Lenka lied, "It'll get better soon." she sighed, forcing herself to smile. Rin looked unconvinced, but she didn't question Lenka anymore. Lenka looked out of the window into the vast blue sky. The sky was like the sky the day she and her first love met. A beaming sun and clear blue sky.

"Rin, Lenka," Rinto walked towards them. "Today's meeting is canceled," He announced quietly.

"Eh! Why?" Rin said shockingly.

"I heard that Lenka's wounds were not fully healed yet so…." He looked at Rin. Lenka could tell that Rinto was flustering just by looking at Rin. She felt a sense of jealousy inside her heart.

"You guys can meet together," Lenka said depressingly, "I'll go home and rest."

"Okay then, want me to take you home?" Rinto offered help. Lenka shook her head and left politely without saying anything.

On the way back, she was thinking about Rinto and Rin. They were alike, optimistic and strong. She thought that they would actually be a good couple. She slapped herself a couple of times. Why am I jealous?! she thought to herself. She took a the long way back home because she didn't want to face her mother blabbering on and on about how she shouldn't have joined the "stupid club" or the school is lame.

"Father, what should I do?" Lenka looked down. Tears almost spilling out of her eyes. "Mother had been acting strange ever since you passed away, my first love left me and never remembered me and now he likes another girl…. Why is it me?" Lenka wiped away her tears. She continued walking towards home reluctantly.

"Heh~" A girl sighed behind Lenka.

"Who-" She turned around to see who it was. Neru Akita.

"Your wound healed, right?" Neru grinned. Lenka nodded and walked away. "Hey!" Neru walked up next to her. "Somethings up with you, what is it?" She blocked Lenka's way.

"I am going home, please get out of the way Akita-chan," She tried to dodge Neru, but Neru was not moving an inch. "Move, please," She said seriously.

"Tell me what's up then," Neru scolded. Lenka sighed and shook her head.

"Come…" Lenka gestured for Neru to follow her. Neru sighed and followed Lenka. "Why do you want to know, Akita-chan?" Neru looked at Lenka with a startled face.

"Cause…. I don't like seeing girls like you sad," She grinned, "Pretty girls like you should always wear a smile on her face!" She jumped ahead happily.

"Wait! You don't even know where you're going!" Lenka cheered up a little and followed Neru. Lenka ran in front of Neru to see if she can catch up with her. Neru laughed and ran with Lenka. Lenka ran into the woods, heading towards the plase she's wanting to show Neru, but she noticed Neru wasn't behind her. "Akita-chan?" She looked around. She didn't see Neru anywhere. She thought Neru is probably lost somewhere and she should go back looking for her. Lenka headed out of the trees slowly and cautiously. "What if something happens to Akita-chan…" She started becoming worried. She started heading towards the amusement park around the woods to see if Neru was there, but then she saw a shadow of a person. She became frightened so she didn't talk to the boy.

"Looking for someone?" She heard the shadow say to her. She turned around, it was Nero Akita.

"Nero-kun!" Lenka said shockingly. "You're back! I thought you were still at England." Lenka walked up to Nero.

"Well, my mom says that she didn't like the school I was in. Plus I wanted to see you, Lenka." He said kindly.

"Thank you…." Lenka looked around trying to spot Neru. "Have you seen a girl with a long side ponytail with blond hair around here somewhere? She's my classmate and I think I lost her…" Lenka continued wandering around.

"Why are you here?" Nero frowned.

"To show Neru-chan the shrine that Rinto and I-" Lenka didn't finish her sentence, Nero pushed Lenka against a tree.

"You still like that Rinto guy?" Luki asked.

"O-of course! He's my childhood friend!" Lenka said nervously, trying to wiggle out of Luki's tight grasp.

"I mean love him," Nero looked into Lenka's eyes seriously.

"I-I- uh…." Lenka blushed.

"I knew it…" He lightened his grasp on Lenka. "What's good about a guy like that?" Nero asked again.

"He's nice…. And caring…." Lenka answered.

"There's a lot of boys like that in the world, why him?" Luki's face was more than an inch away from Lenka's.

"Ne- Nero-kun!" Lenka blushed.

"I like you, Lenka…. " Nero pushed his forehead against Lenka's. Her heart pounding loudly against

"Nero-kun!" Lenka kicked Nero in the shin. Nero tumbled backwards and held his shin in pain.

"Hahaha! You still fall for jokes that easily, Lenka!" Nero mocked, still twitching in pain.

That was a joke?! Lenka thought to herself angrily. "Don't ever joke like that again!" Lenka flustered.

"Sorry! I didn't know you were not used to those kinds of jokes!" Nero laughed. "Do you want me to find that girl that you were looking for?" Nero offered a hand. Lenka looked away, mad.

"I don't need you..." Lenka puffed up her cheeks. Nero blushed and walked ahead of her, looking for Neru. He walked far away from Lenka until Lenka could barely see him. "Hey!" Lenka got scared and caught up with Nero.

"Nero-kun, why are you here? Did you get kicked out of your school again?" Lenka asked.

"Nope, I wanted to transfer to a school here," Nero said, "I don't really like it there in England, my English is horrible you see." Nero laughed.

"Oh…." Lenka knew that English wasn't Nero's, it must have been hard for him to transfer to an England's catholic boy's academy in such a sudden.

Nero blushed a little and looked away. "Um…. Remember when us three played together ever since we were little?"

"You mean when you, Rinto, and I played together? Of course I remember!" Lenka replied cheerfully.

"I have always been the one that was left out," Nero stated bodly.

"I- I'm sorry!" Lenka lowered her head.

"No! I don't mean it by that! I mean that I have… Always lo-"

"Le-Leeeeenkkaaaaaa-chaaaaaaan!" Neru rushed over and hugged Lenka around the waist tightly. "I- I thought I lost you and…." Neru was crying and laughing at the same time.

"S-sorry Akita-chan!" Lenka stroke Neru's hair softly. "Well, since we've found you, do you want to go see the place that I talked about before?"

"As long I don't get lost again…" She said, her voice quivering. "And who's that?" She pointed at Nero.

"Ah…. Uh…." Nero looked around confusingly.

"Oh, he's Nero Akita, my….. My…" Lenka scratched her head, not knowing what to say. "My….. Friend…." She lied. She could see Nero staring at her.

"Oh…." Neru nodded, "He has the same surname as I do!" Neru laughed.

"There's a whole bunch of people named Akita in this world, Miss," Nero sighed. Lenka looked at Nero sadly. She hated lying to people, especially classmates or friends. But she had a feeling that if she told Neru the truth, she would go spreading the news all over the school, but how does she explain to Neru that this boy was actually her fiancé?

* * *

**Rin & Len: WHHAAAAAAAAT?!**

**Hiyu: Imma evil!**

**Lenka: Muuuuuuuuuh * blushes hard ***

**Rinto: * looks very pissed * Tch, it's none of my business**

**Rin: WHY NO RITOLEKA? I DON'T LIKE NEROLEKA!**

**Hiyu: I said I'm EVIL**

**Len: The readers will hate you, you know**

**Hiyu: Nah~ don't worry they're smart enough to figure out what really happens**

**Rinto: You know what, I'm sick of this**

**Hiyu: * Stares at Rinto * Someone's jealous here * grins ***

**Rinto: I AM NOT-**

**Nero: This chapter is a dream come true for me * daydreams ***

**Rinto: NEROOOOOOOO * threatening atmosphere ***

**Hiyu: Don't worry you guys! In the next chapter(which will be out in probably two weeks) I'm going to explain everything so BYE~ Have a nice, wonderful holiday, guys~**


	17. 2014 omake

Len: Happy 2014!

Rin: Yeahhh!

Lenka: Thank you, you guys are awesome *smiles*

Rinto: Humph, this is noisy

Len: Shut up and celebrate! Mr. Tsundere!

Rinto: Wha-

Hiyu: Thank you you guys! *cries* I AM SO HAPPY

All: HAPPY NEW YEAR


	18. There is Something Wrong

**Hiyu: Hi~ I'm back~ Did you guys miss me?**

**Len: Not much to say….**

**Rin: Yea…. This time it's just….**

**Rinto: Can we just start?**

* * *

Rinto looked down and read through the file of paper on his desk thoroughly. He sighed and looked at Rin. Her smile bright as always, that was what made Rinto like her. He smiled and kept reading his file.

"Rin," He said. Rin looked at Rinto and tilted her head.

"Yea?" She walked up to Rinto's desk. "Looking at Phantom Slayers again?" She asked.

"The Kagene twins, doll and puppet…. They are the possible cause of the Homunculus Massacre…" He stroke his chin. "There must be some proof…" He looked through the file once more.

"You need to rest you know, forcing yourself to work to much," Rin sat down on a stool next to Rinto. "Aren't you worried about Lenka?" She asked out of the blue.

"Why? Lenka's smart and reliable. I trust her," Rinto didn't bother looking at Rin.

"Are you sure?" Rin tilted her head. Rinto blushed and looked away.

"She the most reliable person in the club…" He avoided staring into Rin's eyes. Rin

grinned as she looked far out into the distance. Rinto looked at Rin. Her blue eyes shining in the sunlight as her blond hair moved swiftly with the wind. Just like his first love's. He couldn't remember vividly, but he was pretty sure he loved the girl.

He remembered the girl's beautiful eyes shining in the sunlight, her short blond hair just like Rin's. Sadly, he couldn't remember her face. After the car incident, he had always wanted to meet that girl again.

His mother and father got divorced. He was living with his mother for the whole entire time before he met the girl. The girl was cheerful who always talked to him and was never mean to him. She was his first love and also his first friend. A few years later, when he turned twelve, his mother's car crashed into another car. The driver of the car was drunk and he was arrested, but Rinto's mother had very bad heart so she died of heart attack and massive shock. Rinto was in a coma for two months. Rinto couldn't remember anything, he only got of these information about his mother from the doctor. He could only remember the girl. A few year later, he met Rin. Rin looked like the girl from his past, blue eyes and short blond hair. He thought he finally found her, but Rin seems to not know anything about him. She already has a childhood friend, Len. He doesn't know anything about Rinto either.

"Rinto?" Rin waved her hands in front of Rinto's eyes, gesturing for him to stop daydreaming.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something," He kept looking through his files.

"RINTO!" Len rushed into the room urgently.

"Len! What the?" Rinto stood up as he started at Len unbelievably. "Just why the heck are you wearing that?" Len was wearing a maid dress with long, fluffy bunny ears.

"JUST HIDE ME FOR A SEC," He hid under Rinto's desk.

"What the hell, Len?" Rin said as she looked outside. Meiko and Gumi Megpoid was running outside, trying to find somebody. They entered the Mirrors Combat Club club room.

"Rinto-chan! Rin-chan! 've you seen Len-chan an'where," Gumi looked around.

"What do you need him for?" Rinto raised an eyebrow.

"Well, the S.C needs a model for maid dresses so…." Meiko sighed.

"Why don't you find a girl for an actual model?" Rin spat.

"Len-chan looks t'much like a girl," Gumi laughed, "Pl's, he looks good in maid dresses."

Rinto sighed and pointed out the door. "There, he went away cause we won't let him hide here, who wants to hide a crossdressing boy anyways?"

"Thanks," Gumi smirked and looked at Meiko. Meiko nodded and they both walked out of the club room. Rin and Rinto waited for a minute or two before they told Len to come out.

"Thanks, prez," Len sighed, looking for his extra change of clothes.

"What's their real deal?" Rinto shook his head.

"You heard them, they needed a model for maid dresses and they picked me to do it for some fucking reason," Len stated while hiding behind the desks to change. "Where's Lenka?"

"She left early," Rinto said, "She said we can meet together." Rinto felt a slight regret in his chest.

"Oh… You ain't even worried about her?" Len sat down.

"She's much more reliable than any of you here," He looked at Len disdainfully.

"Haha, FUNNY Mr. Know it all…" Len said sarcastically. "Shouldn't we start the meeting? It's 3:20 already," Len pointed at the clock.

"Since we only have ten more minutes, let's party!" Rin suggested.

"Okay, we are just checking on some files today, nothing much," Rinto announced. There was a loud knock on the door.

"Sorry, in the middle of a meeting here, we-" The door bursted open before Len could say anything.

"WHERE'S LENKA," The woman said eagerly, "You people know her, right?" She looked around.

"She left early, we called you and said she was coming home early, but-"

"SHE IS STILL NOT HOME YET," The woman sobbed worriedly. Rin's expression changed suddenly.

"Let's go find her," Rin jumped off her chair, "Don't worry Mrs. Kagamine, we'll help you find her…"

"AND SAYS THE PERSON WHO HURT HER!" Lenka's mother wept.

"Just let us try…" Rinto sighed. Lenka's mother stopped weeping, supposedly that she was satisfied, but Lenka's mother looked into Rinto's eyes.

"You…." She pointed, "You're…. Alive….. WHY?" She bursted out nervously. "I thought…." She panted and shook her head multiple times.

"What?" Rinto asked.

"No, nothing, nothing, trust me…." Lenka's mother calmed down. "You guys are definitely not going to help me find my daughter. She stood up and harshly walked out of the door.

"Wow…. she was the woman who almost killed me. I can't believe she's Lenka's mum," Len whistled.

"What's up with her?!" Rin shouted angrily, tapping the table impatiently.

"I think it's because I'm the Mirrors Combat Club President…. But it seems like she knows me…." Rinto thought for a second when an image of a girl popped up in his head, a girl like Rin, short blond hair, pure white skin, and green eyes. Green? Rinto noticed. He looked at Rin's eyes, they were blue, but why did the girl in his memory have green eyes? Lenka's eyes are green He thought, his head ached for a second.

"Rinto?" Len looked at Rinto for an answer.

"What?" He said, massaging his head.

"Should we go look for Lenka or just stay here?" Rin stared at Rinto. Rinto thought for a second. He decided he would go look for her, but what will happen if Lenka's mother found out?

"...I," Rinto shook his head, "Okay, okay… Let's go…."

* * *

**Hiyu: RINTO IS STARTING TO THINK THAT RIN IS NOT HIS DREAM GIRL**

**Rin: Huh….**

**Len: I can't believe he likes this flat chested, ugly, bitchy woman**

**Rin: HAAAaaaaAAAA~H?**

**Len: Oh fuck**

**Rinto: Well…..**

**Lenka: Let's leave Len-kun to die, but wish him luck….**

**Hiyu: Bai~ BTW the chapters these weeks will all be centering Lenka and Rinto~ XD**

**PS I will be updating every Monday or Sunday depending on my schedule. I will update on Tuesday or Wednesday if I REALLY don't have time so don't be mad cuz I already warned you guys XD**


End file.
